The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name `Eckabiel`.
The new variety is a spontaneous branch mutation of the commercial Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar `Red Splendor`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,632. The new Poinsettia was selected by the Inventor in a greenhouse in Nipomo, Calif. The objective of the Inventor's Poinsettia development program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having desirable bract and foliage color and form, strong and freely branching stems and good post-production longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.